Miles Edgeworth and Young Kay Faraday: The Exchanging of Memories (RP)
by Insticarn
Summary: Miles Edgeworth and the younger version of Kay Faraday exchange memories with each other. (WILL BE SPOILERS, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.)


"Oh hello there mister! I love that frillly napkin you have!"

Miles pauses immediately - something was terribly wrong here! Kay Faraday - a child?

"Ah…hm."

Well, in a sense, she was not wrong. A cravat was originally of linen and used much in the way a napkin would have been…

Ah, but he was getting distracted from the matter at hand.

"Er. Well, thank you. It's called a cravat, and it's a sort of men's neckwear, not unlike a tie."

He knelt before her kindly and extends a hand. Best to play along with this moment of strangeness…

"My name is Miles Edgeworth."

"Neckwear?… Hmm. What rhymes with neckwear? Silverware? Or… No, it's underwear!" She began to skip around the prosecutor, singing out loud, "You have underwear around your neck, around your neck, around your neck! You have underwear around your neck, my fair… um.. mister."

She sees the man extend her hand to her, which had surprised her at first. But then she recovered and took his hand. "Miles Edgeworth is a nice name…" She smiled at him, until she realized she hadn't introduced herself yet. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot to tell you what my name is. My name is Kay Faraday! And I'm the daughter of my loving daddy, Bryne Faraday! How about you? Do you have parents?"

Miles felt his face turn a bit red at her playful little rhyme - underwear! How absurd, they were nothing alike in the least. At least it was short lived, though he still knelt there somewhat awkwardly while she skipped around them.

He was taken a bit aback by the way she suddenly extended her hand and complimented his name. He smiled a bit more gently, though he was still quite flustered by the insinuation of undergarments about his neck.

And then he stilled. Most knew not to ask about his parents, but Kay, at this age…

"Ah. Yes, I had parents when I was younger. I had a rather great father myself."

"Ooooooooh! You had a daddy?" She was happy to see that he seemed to enjoy talking to her, even though she admitted to herself that he seemed awkward when around children at her age. "So…about your daddy.. Was he nice? Is he still alive today?" Her curiousity was what made her ask that question, although she could sense that he was uncomfortable on that type of subject.

Her enthusiasm was appreciated, but even at the age of thirty-four, some twenty-five years after his father's death, he still found it painful to discuss at times. Still, she was innocent - there was no need to scold her for that which she did not know.

"Ah…no. No, he died when I was still little. But he was.." Miles trailed off a little, wistful and a bit sad. "He was as fine a father as you could hope to have. And an attorney - not unlike your father, if I'm not mistaken, albeit mine was not a prosecutor…"

"Y-your father died? Well, thats too bad…" She felt sad for the prosecutor, who had lost someone so dear to him. She was surprised that his daddy was a defense attorney, and Mr. Edgeworth was a prosecutor. This was a hard concept for her to grasp, so she decided to ask him later. Because right now, he looked like a sack of old apples that had been in a cupboard for a month, so she tried her beat to soothe him. "Mister Edgeworth… You… don't have to be sad anymore.. Because..your daddy lives right here," She placed her hand at where his heart was located. Giving him a warm smile, she went on. "….so don't be sad anymore, ok Mister Edgeworth? Smile for your daddy, alright?"

"Yes, he did."

Edgeworth would have amended by adding something a bit more logical; that it was simply a part of life or that all people died some day, but he knew better than most of how his father had been robbed of his life too early, and he refused to delude himself further after years of surviving that way.

Yet, once again, he was caught offguard by little Kay's show of heart.

"…Yes." He smiled a bit more, his stoic features softening a bit. It made him look far younger. "You are quite right." Standing, he stood there awkwardly, trying to figure out how to react. Children really were just people like adults…He pushed his glasses up his nose and, after a moment, extended his hand.

As she listened to him saying those words, tears began to fall down her face. She could see… how much he grieved over his father's loss. And how much… he loved his father. Yet.. the pain he suffered over the years was gone, and was replaced with something she could not describe. His emotions and face.. was a more gentler look than his face normally was when she had first met him.

But she was surprised when she saw Edgeworth extend her hand to her again.

"M-mr Edgeworth?…" She still had tears pouring down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. (Focus Kay, focus! Don't cry, just be happy! Be happy for mommy, because she's watching me in my heart!) "Um… Mister Edgeworth? Do… do you want to go to a show if you have time?.. If you don't, you can refuse my request.. and… um.." She stumbled on her words most of the time, because she was a bit nervous about what he was going to think about what she was going to do.

_Oh no. Oh no no. Please no. Anything but tears - I won't be able to help you at all if you start to cry._

Miles watched as the tears fell from her eyes from a few seconds, but relaxed as she wiped them free. He recalled the last time there had been tears - he had carried handkerchiefs ever since that day, and in fact, reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled a crisp white one out.

"Here," he murmured. "Now what is this about a show? Do you mean a film?"

She took the handkerchief from him, wiping away her tears and said, "T-the S-steel Samurai show… M-my daddy used to take me there when I was little but… we stopped doing it and… well.. could you take me to the show of the Steel Samurai someday? I would love to see it again…."


End file.
